The Heart of the Sorceress
by DarkMoon89
Summary: Despite the shadows that have always surrounded Camelot, people did learn from their mistakes and although too late, she, Morgana, uncovered that love, once regarded as an impossibility, had actually been within the reach of The Heart of a Sorceress.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story ever so please don´t be too harsh on me :) I´ve always loved Arthurian Legends, in special Morgana´s fierce personality, and now this is my contribute to their legend. I apologize to those who had already reviewed the chapter I uploaded last night but I found an unforgivable mistake on the date so I needed to amend it. I know Arthur is said to have lived on V-VI centuries but since I intend to show religions rivality on this story, I needed Christianism to be already a well spread religion.**

**I want to thank my dear friends, Michi-Chan-San, who is also writing an wonderful story on fictionpress, because she helped me translate this story to english, and my other friend Sara, for helping throughout its development.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

**_Spring of 750 d.C_**

__

**It´s been twenty years until I finally decided to grab the old piece of paper and started writing this story.**

Fate ... one simple word ... empty and, at the same time, more powerful than any other ... the essence of life, according to the bards… capable of submiting to its will the most valiant of warriors, for once traced, no one can escape it.

_However, there are still those, who in thinking to take the reins of luck into their own hands, dare to defy the wishes of the gods._

_As a Christian, I always rejected the pagan legends. Nevertheless, the wisdom of age made me understand that there is never just one truth, just one side of the same story. If so, who knows if paganism is not then the most probable theory to explain the mysteries of life?_

_The ancients tell us that when soul and body come together at birth, fate is hanged on the neck of the infant, binding him to a future, one over which he'll have no choice._

_Luck and misfortune... serene and tempestuous… day and night… love and hate… life and death… these are the greatest paradoxes of life._

_Likewise, destiny may also prove to be cruel, wicked and fatal to some or merry for those illuminated by the light of temperance, bathed in the sacred waters of fortune. _

_But even a destiny marked by glory will end with a price and sometimes that price becomes far higher than what humans are willing to pay._

_This is the story of Morgana Le Fay. They say her name descends from the witch Morrigan, goddess of destruction and bearer of death._

_Sorceress, witch of the black arts, cursed prophetess and priestess of Avalon – Guardian of Excalibur. These were some of the many names by which she was called over the years. Many of them were professed by myself._

_Everything belongs to the past now. A shameful past erased by time, filled with memories of someone I once was, someone I don't wish to remember, because the last few years have taught me more than a lifetime of mistakes and ignorance._

**It´s been twenty years since I lost my only son.**

_Today I am an old man, decrepit according to what some say behind my back, ignoring that my hearing ability is still far from being affected. But now I know that Morgana was never more than a woman who fought. A warrior who united all forces, of good and evil, against a fate that was pushing her into a path she did not intend to follow. The reason for her defiance? Love._

_I __, Uther Pendragon, old King of Camelot, confess that I failed and, on behalf of those mistakes, I have committed injustices and crimes, of which I do not expect redemption nor forgiveness._

_Sorcery. How much this word has terrified me throughout life. Not because I was gifted with it, but because I couldn't understand it. Unaware of its importance, its power, I feared it._

_I __saw and lived horrors for which I blamed witchery. I tried to use my power to crush it, abolish from the face of the Earth the 'evil', forgetting that you can not wipe out something that is offered by the mother goddess, the goddess of the earth. And by doing so, I challenged nature itself._

_The wisdom of old age showed me that sorcery is not good or evil, leaving it to those who practice it the ability of choosing the path of good or evil. And I was protected, undeservedly, for years, by the most unlikely person and probably the one that taught me more with his selflessness. His name...Merlin, the great sorcerer._

_I smile remembering the skinny boy who seemed to have no natural abilities to do anything at all. The best friend of my son, his protector. I think, somehow, both fates were inextricably linked since the day Merlin first stepped in Camelot and saved Arthur's life._

_However, the story I intend to uncover begins long before that day._

**It´s been twenty years since I lost everything I held dear.**

* * *

******If you had read until here, please review and let me know what do you think about it.** :)

**Next: Chapter 1 - Death**


	2. Chapter 1

**PART 1 - MORGANA**

**Chapter 1 - Death**

**_Fall of 710 d. C._**

My chest burns. It burns as if an indissoluble fire has invaded my body and began consuming it. What is happening to me?

Merlin ... he has been so strange ... his subtle hints throughout the day, the accusatory tone. He had never talked to me like that before. It's not in his character. He is always gentle and sweet. Is it somehow a consequence of the peculiar events that have occurred? The vain attempts to save his lord of the disease that seems to want devour us all? Strangely, I haven't felt any symptoms… Could that be the cause of this strange feeling?

With every second my breathing seems to pick up its pace, and a feeling of anxiety begins to grow within me. Something does not fit with what is unfolding around me. I don't know what to think.

However, my friend is still with his back turned on me, not wanting to look me in the eyes, or not being able to do it. He seems to try to cover up his face to stop me from reading his expression… he insisted so much on me drinking the water. My eyes linger in the canteen of skin he had given me and then they go back to fix on Merlin. He turns to face me. The horror installs and.. suddenly ... I know ... it all becomes clear ... the fire burning in my chest ...the water ... poison ... Merlin?

Why would he do something like that? He has always been my friend. I trusted him! I entrusted him with my secret, my true identity, my life. Something I didn't allow anyone else to know, just him!  
I feel like screaming, cry out for help, and, however, I know that nothing, nor anyone, will be able to help me.

Confusion… hurt… and panic swallow every inch of my soul. Do I still have it, I think with anguish. In the last few hours the sensation that fills me is that of my soul being sold to the devil. But, at the same time, Morgause seemed to care deeply for me...

I can't think anymore. Now each fibber of my body is inflamed. I start mentally begging for my salvation.

I'm scared like I've never been before, not even when I thought I would end in a stake, a spectacle for the amusement of the public. It amazes me how this scenario has me still petrified.

No, I don't want to die! And yet, I sense death is approaching, ruthless and thirsty. Eager for me, my body, my whole being.

My vision is distorted, everything is getting cloudy. I have to fight to keep my eyes open and focus my last strength to free myself from Merlin's arms, which now hold me tightly against his chest. I wish he'd remove his hands off me. He betrayed me… and the pain from it is excruciating, extolling in me a furious desire for revenge.

What more does he want from me? Is it not enough to have me poisoned, does he still need to try to strangle me?

I want him to move away, I want him far away from me, but with my weak arms I can no longer find the strength to push him off.

The movements don't obey me, but the burning sensation has passed at last. The fire in me extinguished, which enabled my mind to return to consciousness.

The images turn suddenly dark and I know I am dying. The inevitable aproaches.

Unable to resist, I sink in his embrace and, surprisingly enough, I feel at ease, as if he was trying to vanquish my pain instead of making my death come quicker.

Some of my senses remain... I am still able to hear the sound of steel blades clashing against each other in an endless battle. We all know that spectres cannot die. Oh Arthur, do you continue fighting even though there is no hope? The tipical and eternal Arthur, willing to sacrifice himself for us all. Does he know what Merlin intended to do to me? Had he supported him?

And behold, when I thought that nothing more could hurt me, this simple thought destroys me. To think that Arthur would betray me, even when I myself had already betrayed him many times, is terrifying. That panic paralyzes me. No! A betrayal from him would be more than I can bear.

I desperately look for something in the memories of this day to let me see his expression. He says he can tell every time I lie. This line of thought makes me smile, and at some other time I would have felt victorious knowing that I know him even better. I was always capable of reading him so well. The perpetual game between us, although the rules that defined it have long since been lost.

At that moment, I get the response I longed for. Arthur had nothing to do with what's happening to me and this assurance brings me peace, it fills me with some last shreds of happiness.

Now all that's left for me to do is to resign and embrace death...

I hear a crash, the noise of a door being knocked down and hurried steps towards me.

Someone tears me from Merlin's arms and holds me, with such affection that I almost cried, if it were still possible for me. This scent ... I recognize it.

Morgause touches my face. Tenderly. She pulls her face closer to mine and I feel something transcendent. A memory. A familiarity in that gesture.

The memory fades before I can identify it and I focus on the words exchanged between Merlin and Morgause.

"How dare you, boy? Tell me, what have you done to her? "The imperative tone of Morgause shattered and echoes in the old walls of the ample room like a thunder.

"You forced me into it! I didn't wish to do it ... " Merlin's voice sounded uncertain. I hear it for the first time after the poisoning. I feel his frustration, his resentment and, especially, the guilt. Morgause trembles at those words but I am unable to predict her movements.

"Give me the name of the poison! Give it to me so I can still save her!"  
It will not do, the poison has seeped through my veins and contaminated the circulating blood. I know it, but it comforts me that at least someone is willing to rescue me from death, although I can't understand what motivates her to care so much for my life. However, despite knowing it is useless, hope emerges.

Is it possible to cheat death? Can some magic bring me back to life?  
If somehow it happens, I will make Merlin pay dearly for this betrayal. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do, I want to see him suffer, I want to hear him beg for mercy. And he shall have none.

"Not before you withdraw the curse over Camelot!" Merlin has finally begun to argue convincingly. Suddenly, my life seems no more than a business whose price is debatable.

Instinctively and against my will, I come to fear for the life of the one I considered my most loyal friend until a moment ago.

Nevertheless, there is something intriguing me. It surprises me the courage which he, a mere servant of the prince, faces a powerful sorceress. As if he didn't fear her magic. Nobody in their full state of mind dares to threaten a priestess of the ancient religion, unless ... unless your power equals hers.

Another outburst of sound arises without letting me finish the thought, and the explosion of events around me makes me quickly forget the subject which rose my indignation.

My attention flies to those last words in search of its hidden meaning. I had listened to the truth, which I suspected and regretted at once.

The thoughts go once again to that night in the forest of Baloch. My impulsive nature had propelled me to the meeting with Morgause and made me sign an alliance with her against Uther Pendragon. I promised to help her annihile him along with his power over the kingdom, putting an end to the tyranny that plagues Camelot, without even being sure if I could trust the blond witch and her intentions.

In God's name, what was I thinking? I had seen her no more than twice and even so I put my family and my fate in her hands.

I did not dare. Arthur confided me his sword and left me alone with Uther this same afternoon. It would have been so easy to have killed him then. A simple swipe of the sword and everything would be finished. But what I felt for the man leaning on the table in front of me, the lifeless body and dull eyes, the same man that once embraced me, was a profound pity.

The second I looked and saw not the tyrant king, but a common man at my mercy, all the hate was gone. The next moment, I was at his side, dominated by a filial primitive instinct. Ready to defend him in case someone came up indecorously by the door. In a surprising ending, the killer forgets his purpose and chooses to protect his victim. It's indeed a strange irony.

On the other hand, Morgause has not been honest with me. I never meant for the population of Camelot to be decimated so abruptly. Seeing people who were... are… dear to me getting sick was truly terrifying. And knowing that I was the responsible, that I was the source of the curse that had taken over the city, makes the situation unbearably worse. To be truthful, I had never imagined the consequences of my actions. I acted dominated by revenge and by that alone.

Perhaps it's for the best if everything ends this way, I couldn't live with the guilt. At least now, I'll somehow pay for the pain I caused. Besides, no one has learned who truly was behind it all, or so I hope. Merlin knows the truth, I don't know how he discovered it, but he does know. However, he'll not say a word about it, in that I know I can trust him. He won't have arguments to justify his own actions towards me, because, in the eyes of Uther, I'm still the Lady of Camelot and he's just Arthur's servant. His word doesn't count for anything.

Yes, it is cowardice, but I don't want to depart this life with everyone's hate turned on me and with my death, the truth will die too.

I'm now too tired to form any other coherent thoughts.

The sounds become increasingly elusive, until the door of the room is swept once more and I hear _his_ voice asking for his father. His attention then sets on my presence by pronouncing my name.

I force my eyelids to open up one last time but it's useless. I won't see Arthur or Camelot ever again.

Then, I finally dive into darkness, a vastness of emptiness and loneliness.

* * *

**Next chapter: Memories from the past**

**So, how was it? Did you find Morgana too evil? Too mellow? :s**

**Don´t worry if you find this completely different from the prologue, in the next chapter you´ll understand better. **

**Please please review so I´ll know if you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Memories from the past**

**So this is what death looks like?**

Old theories about life in the hereafter were mistaken after all. Not that I had ever believed in any of them. It always seemed to me an unfortunate way to convince the more gullible about the opportunity to return to life once your time in this world is finished. Some sort of consolation price. Despite it, today this idea wouldn't seem so absurd. It would undoubtedly be better than staying wherever I am right now.

Starting again ... a new beginning…sounds good to me. At any rate, I've always been too sceptical to believe in what I can't see. Perhaps that is why I have been granted the gift of prophecy, to make me see beyond what is real. I wonder if this gift suits me now that I'm lost in the confines of limbo, oblivious of time and space. Has it been a day, a month, a year? I cannot answer. Time doesn't make much sense around here. I think of them, of Gwen...Merlin…Uther...Arthur. Do they feel my absence?

**An unexpected wave of fog surrounds me ...the mists of time dissipate and then…I see myself again.**

_Before this ethereal form I am now, stands a pale girl with no more than 10 years, dressed in black, with long, wavy hair the colour of the wing of a crow and emerald eyes brimming with tears. __I remember well that day and I can almost feel the same loneliness crushing my chest. __I had learned that week of the death of my father, Gorlois, although I have known it even before they told me, partly by the way everyone behaved around me, shaking, stroking my hair with tenderness or containing tears whenever they crossed me by. __Except it was not just that. __I have seen his cold face and lifeless black eyes in my dreams. __For years I felt responsible for my father's death. I loved him so much, he was everything to me, my whole family. Filled with sorrow, I blamed myself for having foreseen his fate but having not trust my instincts enough to make him listen to me and give up from going warring that morning. __The scene would repeat sadistically years later when I could not prevent Arthur from facing the questing beast and almost getting himself killed. _

_I remember my state of distress that dawn. Running down the stairs towards him still dressed in my nightgown with my curls wildly waving in the wind. __I still recall the knights´ shocked faces at seeing me like that, but at the moment I couldn't care less. __Only after everything was over I was allowed to feel ashamed and let a blush arise to my cheeks for presenting them with such a scandalous behaviour from the always proud lady of Camelot. __Right then, I was blind to everything and everyone such was my despair. I tried to hold on to Arthur, make him see what I've seen, make him realize the danger. I now recognize I must've looked a madwoman speaking of dreams, with sobs making my voice sound like barely audible whispers begging him to stay. He wouldn't listen, he never does. Arrogant prat!_

_Even so, the following hours after his arrival were a torture, I felt as if I was going mad from the pain and guilt. I didn't even visit him like everyone else did. Not once. I couldn't bear to see him hurt, to stay there and wait for his breathing to come to an end, to see my vision coming true, slowly, but surely. And it would all have been my fault. __Fortunately, Arthur survived from the bite of the beast because I don't know what I'd have done otherwise, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I've let him die._

_Despite the years, I was still the same frightened little girl cursed with nightmares I had been by the time my father died. For that lovely man with honey coloured eyes and the brightest smile, my dreams were fruit of my fertile imagination, something normal to every child. And that's what he thought when he kissed my forehead and assured me that he would be back in less than a week. That was a promise he was never able to fulfil. _

_Reliving that moment now, perhaps I should have tried more firmly, but I had so much fear. I was so afraid of myself and my own powers. __It had been the first time I've dreamed of a vision, and though my father was the more understanding man on earth, I believe that neither he would have accepted the fact of having a daughter predicting the future, especially given his extreme loyalty to the king. And even if he had believed me, I know now he would have not deserted his king. He __was a man of honour, with the soul of a warrior, and wouldn't run away like a coward from his duty. This kind of inner nobility, courage beyond measure, was also something that I learned from Arthur. I can't believe I'm admitting it. Death really does miracles to the pride of a person. __Anyone who hears my thoughts could even believe that Arthur is the most perfect man, an example for everyone to follow. And he is not. Not at all. Arthur is an insufferable spoiled boy…man…and what not. But an unbearably brave one, that much I can confess. _

_I'm going inside the great walls of Camelot, where I shall live under the protection of Uther Pendragon, the king and my father's best friend. __The vision before my eyes is magnificent. The large stone walls, the majestic battlements and wonderful castle at the centre of the city look like an image coming out of a fairytale book. __I wonderingly remember how my father used to sit me on his lap after a lengthy trip and tell me fascinating stories about Camelot and its mythological creatures. The fame of this city has always been legendary, long even before Uther has taken over the power of Camelot. __I believe there is some kind of magic in the land, a magic deeper and even older than the one that can be found in books withered by time. A magic made before men touched this very ground. __My entire life I've dreamed of seeing the castle with my own eyes, although I've never imagined the circumstances would've been so cruel. _

_As soon as my horse had reached the castle gates and the servants hurried off to help me descend, I saw Uther outbreak from the entry door and come to me. He was a man of proud bearing, around the age of my father, with dark and authoritarian aspect, I would dare say intimidating, although not frightening. Well, at least not to me. __When he reached me, I felt his cold mask fall apart as he looked me upside down and hugged me tenderly, deeply moved. His attitude betrayed how much he esteemed my father and that he'd do everything in his power to make sure that I would be happy. Knowing it comforted me, filled me with hope of being loved by someone else other than my father. __My weakness did not allow me, however, to release the emotions of sadness in which I was imprisoned, or to vanquish the demons inside my head, so I only allowed the shadow of a smile to cross my features. _

_It was all so strange, confusing, and above all, so new after having said goodbye to Cornwall, to my friends and my past life, only to be accommodated in a new home, a new family. __I lacked meeting the boy who would become my foster "brother", Arthur. At that moment, the doors of the great room were open and my wait was over. __I confess I was curious to know what he looked like, although every trace of curiosity has faded as soon as I laid my eyes on the proud figure of the principe and __I felt an urge of rage growing within me when I saw the horrified expression with which Arthur graced me. His feelings were a mix of anger and deep disappointment with a certain degree of jealousy for seeing me standing too close to his father. __I'll never forget his face that day, the same presumptuous air he still holds now matched with the perfect features which, according to him, make him so appealing before the ladies. God have mercy! Those women must be all blind.__The bright blue eyes and golden hair, in a fine representation of the gods preserved in the paintings, should help to unbalance his ego, I suppose._

_In fact, Arthur was charming as a child. Unfortunately, the charm has been lost over the years, or so I convince myself with a mocking smile. __Anyway, apart from the pleasantries, I believe he would have expected to welcome a fellow soldier with whom he'd share adventures and, instead, he's confronted with a girl. Had it been today, I would have told him a few things about the girls being as much fun as the boys. But given the situation, his attitude caused me some grief. I hoped to receive comfort and affection, and yet, I felt like an intruder in their lives, a burden they would bear motivated by pity.__I wasn't the only one to realize the horror mirrored on Arthur's face for, soon after, Uther approached his son. _

_In the vicinity of the father, the boy immediately adopted a rigid posture, stressing the enormous respect for the paternal figure and responsibility of being the prince. __When he heard the whispered words from the king, about the reason of my coming, I believe, Arthur's eyes fixed on me and then deviated to the marble floor, in what I would later distinguish as embarrassment and shame. __With his focus back on me, he advanced some tentative steps, moving one arm behind his back, like an adult gentleman. The other hand moved to take mine and kissed it courteously. __The formality of the gesture didn't reach his eyes. In them was reflected curiosity, yes, but above all compassion. After all, he had also lost his mother, Ygraine. __The unfortunate trait in common settled an indescribable cumplicity on both and I believe that was reason for the bond formed between us from that moment forward._

_"Be welcome to Camelot, Lady Morgana." Arthur said, and for the for the first time in weeks, I smiled, thinking that maybe my new life in Camelot wouldn´t be so horrible. _

**I feel my lips shape a smile from the sight that now disfigures in a gentle mist to give rise to a new memory.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Childhood**

**So how was it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ****– A very unfortunate day**

Lost in the morning mist, I hear the sound of hurried footsteps approaching ... Arthur and I found ourselves hiding behind bushes in the garden of the castle, extremely entertained over the affliction shown by the boring astronomy and literature teachers that keep looking for us in every corner. Indeed, their rush results in a very comical scene, especially when concerning Professor Garrett, whose excess weight barely allows him to walk properly. Pity, I can almost feel sorry for them, but not enough to prevent me from achieving my intent. The one thing that surprises me in all this mess is Arthur, since he uses to be a faithful follower of the rules and obligations. Given this, it´s only natural to believe that the escaping plan from the unbearable classes was entirely my idea, to which Arthur, always so perfect and responsible, vehemently opposed. He´s following me, as he said himself, with the sole purpose of swerve me and avoid a punishment for us both. Of course I didn´t give an inch to his words of protest. And yet now here he is, rolling on the grass, helpless with laughter.

It's been only a few months since my arrival and, conscientiously, I already believe I´m being a dreadful influence on him. It would be funny if, one day, I would be sent to the dungeons for deviate the future king from his royal, noble path.

**A ****loud sneeze!**

Exasperatedly, I bring my hand to my forehead in anger. Damn it, Arthur! Of all possible times, did he really have to sneeze right now? Oh God, why is it - I think with a frown - that whenever I commit to something that requires minimal concentration and silence, I take Arthur with me?

Few minutes later, we are climbing the branches of one of the tall, century-old trees that adorn the castle. And to think all this effort is just to avoid being caught in middle act of escape. Arthur follows behind me with some difficulty for his short legs do not allow great scope in the process of escalation. Suddenly, the temptation to make fun of his low height becomes too irresistible. I'm taller and I have to use that advantage to toss his huge ego. Besides, I see it as a form of revenge for all the times he has mistreated my dolls. Not to recall the countless times when my beloved toys ended up in the depth of the lake or appeared headless on my desk. Yes, I´m pretty sure he deserves this!

He snorts, offended as I predicted he would be, with his pride hurt and I can´t contain a belly laugh, which only infuriates him further, to my greatest satisfaction.

To prove my point, I climb up even more quickly, barely noticing the brittle strength of the branches from those I get support. A few feet below Arthur pleads me to slow down, and I sense the tone of concern evident in his voice, but I do not pay him attention as I keep going faster and further.

Unexpectedly - to me - and before I can do anything to prevent it, one of my shoes holds up a fold of my dress (damn dresses!) and the next moment, I am flattened against the ground, still damp from the storm the night before.  
I anticipate now that my day will not end well, and this time, it's not even needed a dream to sort it out.

Definitely, things are not going according to plan, because at this moment, my head throbs with pain due to the crash against a rock, my leg hurts and my dress is torn and dirty, not to mention the fact that the teachers will be by my side within seconds. And, worst of it all, Arthur is coming down from the top of the tree, which means he will be here soon and I am pretty sure he'll make me a laughing stock for decades to come. Also, I presume that, among the laughter, he will throw me that look of "I told you". I hate that look!

I bite my lip furiously. Oh, I wish he would fall from the tree as well! That way he would be deprived of whether to laugh or at least I would be given a reason to laugh too and we would be equal in misery.

He got down. What a shame! Unfortunately, he did not fall.

Holding shortly my breath, I exaggerate a deep sigh for today is not my lucky day at all. God! Are You conspiring against me or what? Maybe if I pretend to be dead for a couple minutes, I'd be spared the humiliation.  
Closing my eyes as if trying to avoid the inevitable, I can almost feel the slight vibrations reaching my eardrums with the sound of Arthur's laughter.

**I wait...and wait. **

**Silence. **

The frightful laughs never arrive and, to my astonishment, what I hear the next moment is a terrified voice.

"Morgana? ... Morgana, are you all right? Please answer me!" - His voice reaches me in a rough and deeply scared pitch - "Please, don´t be dead! It doesn´t matter how much of a spoiled wicked girl you are." – to my annoyance, he seems to be pondering far too longer on that sentence – "Neverthless, you´re my playmate, I don´t allow you to die!"

Despite the arrogant final bit, those last words were spoken almost very low for me to hear and sounded like a confession. With a dry sensation on my throat, I suddenly feel awful to have thought so poorly of him.

"You will not get rid of me so easily ... and I'm not spoiled, you prat!" I retorted, trying to express pride and arrogance. However, when he took me in a joyful hug, I was unable to hide the tenderness from my eyes.

"Morgana, you're alive!" He continued in a too high tone.

"Shush, we'll be caught if you keep on screaming like that" I said while trying to support my body's weight over the uninjured leg, but then failing as a stabbing pain took over me with a slight moving of my damaged leg.

"Here, let me help you!" Arthur said softly, genuinely concerned.  
As he pushed my arm around his shoulders, I returned him an indignant look wondering to myself if, at any extent, had he not hit his head somewhere.  
Noticing my raised eyebrow, a pink shade of blood rose to his cheeks and he immediately hastened to justify his gesture by replying that soon enough he would have all the time in the world to make fun of my monumental fall.  
I honestly can't wait for that time, I mumbled, hiding a smirk.

We decided to walk towards the kitchen, where people are usually too busy around with meals and dishes needing washing, to notice our not so unusual wandering there. But as we prepared to do so, the teachers emerged from behind the tree, ready to preach a long and boring sermon.

Their intent was thankfully stopped once they saw my "condition", my hurt leg and bloodied face. They rushed to catch me with careful hands and lead me to Gaius ´chambers, the court physician.

Gaius is a sweet and kind man. He assists me affectionately and is always worried and prepared to listen onto my nightmares 'subject. Whenever I'm with him, he makes me feel his special patient. Perhaps I am.

Disappointingly, even he will reprove my conduct on the present day.

Indeed, he resumes putting a bandage around my leg shaking evenly his head and at the same time, recalled me all the precautions a lady must take on and the risks of what could have happened. According to his experience, my head suffered a serious injury and it could have been much worse had I not been brought here so quickly.  
At these comments, Arthur exudes a long and frustrated inspiration, making his tense posture known in the dark corner of the room.

Finally, in one last merciful act, Gaius bandages my head too, for what I presume my appearance at this very moment is too depressing for me to even care to watch my reflection in the mirror. I shoot Gaius a glare and then I glance briefly at Arthur, leaning against the door with the same dark expression he has been putting on for the last few hours, his eyes following Gaius every movement. I had never seen him so upset before. And right now, he doesn't look much like the spoiled boy I'm used to, but the king he'll be one day, feeling the weight of responsibility over his shoulders. But whatever he thinks he has failed on, it's worrying me to no end. He should know the fault was entirely mine. Our eyes meet and held in that last moment, just in time for me to see the fierce glint in his gorgeous light blue eyes, the one he shows whenever he makes up his mind and takes a decision. He looks away from me almost immediately, his head bowed as he moves to leave the room. I can´t stand by and watch him blame himself for what happened earlier, so I call after him to assure him I was the responsible for everything but he´s already outside the door, waiting for me.

When I join him, I intend to tell him what I had decided but we are drawn once again into classrooms. Back to where it all began, I sighed. Will it not be granted a single moment of privacy among friends?

It's settled then, there's no way to escape the lessons. Not even looking like a mummy as I do.

During the following hours, there was no possibility of opening my mouth so I remain boringly seated in front of a table with a hundred books to study while we hear the fabulous theories of Professor Garrett. That´s precisely what these theories are to me - fabulous and inconsistent.

A royal guard arrives at the door and, at the sound of the knock, my head rises violently, waiting for an unexpected flight. The knight does not speak to me though. He was there to summon Arthur to his daily training. With a last glance of compassion, Arthur leaves me alone in the hands of the evil teachers for God knows how many more hours.  
How fair is this? I hurt myself, I am doomed to a headache until the end of the week, on a better chance, and he is the one who's given the chance to elude the classes. I feel outraged! He can miss classes and I cannot. But one day I'll be able to convince Uther to let me train as well. My fortune will change on that day!  
When I finally resigned to pay attention to the rest of the class, Uther enters abruptly in the room and hugs me very carefully, looking at me, as if he was afraid that I had a broken bone or would be somehow deformed for life.

"Morgana, thank goodness it was nothing serious. Arthur just told me everything and I guarantee he'll be grounded for weeks for having dragged you away with him. That irresponsible boy! " He says, the words coming out very quickly, a clear sign of nervousness.

"He dragged me anywhere, I did ..." I begin but he cuts me in.

"You do not need to protect him, he has already confessed." I stare up at him in deep confusion. Arthur lied to save me from a punishment? Now I'm really sure he must have hit his head and I'm starting to seriously worry. It´s no use in argue with Uther when he´s like this. But why did Arthur do something as foolish? Knowing Uther as I do, he´ll be grounded for a very long time.

Anyway, I have an idea of how I will spend the next few weeks ...  
I outline a devilish smile while looking at the pile of books that I should, or rather, I must study, displayed on the table and they remind me of another set of books, far more appealing.  
I plan to take a set of story books with fantastic and terrifying creatures that I saw on Gaius shelf. Griffins ... three-eyed giants…lizard-like dragons ... every kind of monster.

I picture a fine scene in my mind, of us reading aloud on the floor in the darkness of the room, illuminated solemnly by the candle light, sensing the fear arising within us.

Gaius forbade me these readings when I first revealed some interest but, of course, he doesn't necessarily need to know I took them "borrowed".  
Honestly, with all the investigation work and treatment of various diseases in the court, I don´t think he´ll lack a set of booklets for a while and so I can keep Arthur company during his unfair incarceration period.


End file.
